The Rape of Flesh and Blood
by marigold-8
Summary: Several century's after the Gold Army had awaken. Hellboy and his team has failed. Man kind is extinct as Nuada has lead his army on the massacre of Humanity. Now the magical world begins to rebuild itself as well as the royal family. Rated M for later Chapters
1. My Sister Bride

Ch 1 My Sister Bride

XxX Nuada XxX

Generation of humans have passed but only in the blink of an eye for my kind. Where man has once festered my people have learned to flourish like the emerald grass and grow without end. After centuries of war Nuala and I have returned to our home, Eire. There the fields have sprouted green, the flowers bloomed and the trees have budded from young saplings into miles of forest's. No trace of man is left and Bethmore has become an even greater city than it once was. No longer living in the shadows Bethmore has expanded above the ground and further inland, so far that our walls touched the new mountains. This place was not just our home, but the home of many travelers, wanders and creatures. The lights of the city illuminated, shining down on the new streets. The smell of cooked meats from the fresh game that roamed our homeland filled the air. The constant sound of merchants haggling with buyer shouting at one another of the price. Treasure from far and wide in this new world were brought in and out of the city and I watched all of this from our palace balcony. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh a little. I lead our people from the shadows back into the light. A promise I had made centuries before, along with another.

" Your royal highness . . ."

I turned to see the servant bowing

" Sir, its time."

I smiled and followed the young elf boy as he lead me through the twist and turns of the palace into the great hall. The sound of the many honored guest were hushed as I made my way in. Reaching the center of the alter all eyes were on me. My grooms clothing were ones that were similar to the clothes I wore into battle. The tunic the color of amber fitted comfortably under the tight vest. Trouser, black, were fastened by a red sash and belt with the family's emblem. My polished boots were the same boots that took me into combat and lead me into a new life filled with victory. I happily wore them for this special occasion as they lead me into another new life. With my spear sheathed to my back, my sword to my side, and the crown of the army's graced upon my head I held my breath as all remained silent. Everything was dressed in splendor, the marble pillars trimmed with gold aligned each side of the hall holding up a magnificent ceiling painted to resemble the heavens. The candles that stood on iron stands lit the hall. Their light reached the chandeliers above, causing the many diamonds that hung from the silver-gold to glitter down upon the seated guest. Flowers were spread along the floor of the aisle, their perfume was alluring and my thought drifted to Nuala and of the events that were soon to follow.

I pushed the thoughts away as the great oak doors opened. Nuala made her entrance. Her dress was exquisite - fitted to her body perfectly the dress was the color of the bleeding twilight that when it flowed out to the ground the color darkened into a deep blue that shimmered as if it were the evening sky filled with stars. Her arms covered with lace traced up to the beading along her neckline glimmering along with the chains of old gold that adorn her neck. She wore no crown, but she didn't need one, her beauty was so great that she could outshine any gem placed upon her She herself could have been the Northern Star. Her light shone so bright that it guided me to her.

xXx Nuala xXx

The room carried an otherworldly trance. I felt myself frigid as I gulped making my way to Nuada.

As I began my walk down the aisle I felt my hands tremble by my side. I knew this day would come, I could see it in Nuada's mind. His dream was always the same, and though it held no malice it always paralyzed me with fear. The same fear now weaved its way into my heart trapping me like a song bird in a cage. My heart began to race, growing heavier as Nuada reached his hand out to me. I showed no emotion as I accepted it. I didn't need to my heart betrayed me, he could feel everything as one soul. As he held my hands in his I could only stare down at the permanent bruises on my wrist.

Five centuries ago when the war started Nuada hid me away from the rest of the living world and for those five centuries I remained locked away. I was chained to the room, for protection the servants would say. Chained for so long that my wrist and ankles were permanently bruised by the cuffs that held me. My prison was lovely, my shackles extended long enough for me to explore its entirety, but that is all it was . . . a prison. With no windows I never knew where I was hidden. If it was in the deepest dungeon or the tallest tower and with no song of a bird or the voice of a gentle soul I felt frightened and alone. The room itself could have been a library as thousands of books were arranged covering nearly every corner of the walls. Each one filled with its own story of adventure, love, and horror. The first few decades I was trapped inside them unable to tear myself away until one day I found blood splashed on the words I had grown to love. I was unable to finish and for the rest of my time there the servants read to me. I never touched another book on any of the shelves for fear of finding more of Nuada's murder spilled onto their pages. The wardrobe was filled with dresses hand selected by Nuada. Each dress had colors found in nature, but one dress stood out. The color was blue but its long sleeves were trimmed with gold and threaded into intricate Gaelic designs. The complex patterns formed leaves that stretched up the sleeves into the bodice where they entangled themselves in a much broader design of branches twisting themselves into a tree, the roots stretched down the skirt touching the feet of the maiden who wore it. As I examined the dress more, the shade of the fabric changed as it moved with the light. It seemed it had gathered every shade of blue and violet. It grew to be my favorite.

The bed was filled with the softest down, and I would slip into a whole other world. In my dreams I would swim through crystal-clear oceans with the greatest treasures hidden in their depths or fly to the highest star, seeking its light that could lead me home. But my favorites were the ones I had of Father and Mother and even Nuada before the darkness had reached his heart and clouded his mind. We would all sit together and just talk. Smiling and laughing, father and mother would embrace me, telling me they loved me. Nuada would hold my hand and I wouldn't be afraid. Sometimes the dream became so strong that I could feel his hand in mine. That warm touch gave me the strength to open my eyes and face the cold chamber once again yet when I awoke it left me wanting more, pleading for sleep to embrace me, for Nuada to come and whisper my name.

Every few months though he would send me letters telling me stories of the construction of Bethmore and plans of our future. As I read more of our new home I became angry and in a fit of rage I ripped the letters, crumbling it up and throwing it away" Why can't I stay there?!" I asked aloud. The servants replied "You're safer here." Astonished I looked down at my chains.

Safe?

I was thankful that he never wrote to me of the war and though his stories helped my loneliness Nuada's letters would come to me each time trickled in blood. I didn't know if he did it to scare me. I wouldn't acknowledge his letters until the blood was somehow removed. With each word he wrote I found myself longing for him by my side, wanting him, begging him to let me know "How much longer? How long do I have to stay here?" I could always feel myself on the edge of tears. I would know his answer, with a cold voice he would answer "Until every last human is gone." And I knew he would mean it. His words had hurt me and in the far off lands he could feel that, but the last letter I received a tiny blue flower laid tucked inside, a forget-me-not, its colors were still as vibrant as when it was picked, the letter read "I will come for you."

So I waited, but not longer for him, but for the day I could see the sky again.

Then, in the middle of the night, I was awaken and dressed in the beautiful blue and violet hue gown I admired and waited as the servants scrambled about. I began to ask what was wrong when suddenly he stepped in. I was shocked to see how much he had grown in the years we were parted again. Nuada was dressed in his finest uniform, dark and fitting his blades sheathed at his side with no trace of blood, which could only have meant his hunt was over. Everyone was gone.

"Nuala." I turned my gaze away from him. His word's sought my affection. Silently I could feel him stepping closer to me. He looked at the servant and silently she retrieved a small delicate key handing it to him, with his approval they all left. I was afraid of what he would do and he could see that, but he tenderly looked at me sending the fearful thoughts away. He took my chains and gently removed them to reveal the porcelain white skin stained by the black iron. He took my wrist in his hands, softly kissing the discoloration. Then kneeling down he did the same for my ankles almost as if hoping he could heal what he had done. He then stood up to face me, but I couldn't face him.

"I'm - I'm so sorry for being away for so long, and . . . I'm sorry for what I did." He gently took my wrists into his hand's revealing again the bruises of my chains. Under his long sleeve I could see the shadow of his reflecting bruises.

"Nuala." I felt his heart ache in mine but my eyes still could not meet his gaze.

"You look beautiful, Nuala." he gently lifted my chin tilting my face to him and after thousands of years he no longer held back as he locked his lips with mine. In the black of night I still did not recognize where I was. By horseback Nuada had me ride with him. I rested my back against his chest as I gazed at the stars that I had almost forgotten. We rode never stopping, not until we reached the new Bethmore. Upon arrival I was amazed to see the castle walls. They were above ground. Nuada gazing down at my expression smiled. Entering I marveled at its splendor. We were escorted to our own rooms and Nuada gave me the freedom to explore my new home, but soon he came to me and I knew what it was for. As the new leader his people needed a queen a mother for the lands, but Nuada desired a wife. I had no choice. When I was young I dreamt of marrying Nuada, I had loved him as he loved me. A dream I held in my heart I kept hope for it to bloom one day until my father explained my sin. It then rotted and become the source of my fear. After that father shielded my heart from Nuada's and it left me feeling empty.

We said our "I do's" and the ceremony ended. Everyone cheered and Nuada smiled the biggest I had ever seen, but all of this only made my heart ache more.


	2. Carnal Knowledge

Ch 2 Carnal Knowledge

XxX Nuada XxX

I took a deep breath reaching for Nuala's hand as she approached, almost fearing that she would turn and run, exhaling when she didn't.

Through the entire ceremony I barely acknowledge the words of the _sagart_. My eyes were locked on my bride. A vision of a goddess stood before me yet her mind was cast somewhere else. So deep in thought she didn't acknowledge my thumb brushing against her matching stained wrist. She closed her eyes and I was swept in the shadows of her past where I saw the world again through her footsteps.

Those days were dark and the battles were long. As I saw the attempts of the humans to destroy the army, they were helpless pitiful creatures, my heart would fly back to Nuala. With each fair vision I had of her a twinge of distress would grasp at me. Slowly over time it began to rot my soul. I knew it was impossible for the them to find her but the more I dreamt of her, her loving smile, the way her golden eyes would reflect the light of the day, how her hair would match the falling snow in winter, it gripped me harder until it chocked my very breath. In the end I saw no other relief but to hide my sister away.

There is no such thing as Light without Darkness. Creation without Destruction. Love without Fear.

Fear is what drove me to it but love is what kept me fighting. My soul begged to be reunited with its other half, but I knew if I did, to comfort both our loneliness I knew I would never be able to leave her side. When it was finally time to bring her home my heart became overwhelmed with excitement.

I dressed in my finest uniform and began to button the silver cuff links of the dark uniform when the muscles of my wrist sparked a small twinge of pain. Looking down I examined the dark colors entwining itself around my wrist like a snake. The pain was nothing but the sensation of seeing Nuala was replaced by regret.

When we had returned to Bethmore and I told of her of my desire, as well as the peoples, for us to marry. She did not seem surprised nor did she reject my offer, but neither was she happy.

"I pronounce you both man and wife, may the kings of our past bless you both and give you the wisdom and strength to guide your people as you watch over this land."

Smiling I drew back Nuala's veil so I could see her eyes. She peered up at me, I could sense her uncertainty. Taking a step closer I sent all the love I had in my being to her as our lips met and with warmth of our mouths I felt both of our hearts flutters. She tasted like spice and sweet fruit. It wasn't until we began to pull away that I heard the hall echo with applaud and cheering. My men drew their sabers and saluted along the aisle. Taking Nuala's hand in mine, I placed it on my arm leading her to meet our subjects as we, the prince and princess began our life together no longer as brother and sister but as husband and wife.

The crowds were immense as creatures of all ages cheered for Nuala and I. We smiled and waved as the gates to our home opened, the people came rushing in, eager to begin the celebration.

The banquet hall was decorated, the long table tops were layered upon layered with golden plates of delicious roasted meats spiced with rosemary and garlic, smoked fish with lemon, steak and lamb stew, salted vegetables and potatoes. There were sweet trifle's and fruit pasty's. Chocolates and peppermints, yellow cakes with creme and strawberries. It was a feast that could fill any beast belly and it was sure to be a celebration that would last for days.

The evening grew late but the festivities were in high spirit's with no signs of ending soon. Laughter filled the hall as the people danced and rejoiced. Servants helped fill goblets with rich red wine, which were consumed before they could pour to another. Everyone ate their fill and more. It seemed the celebration had only started but it was time for Nuala and I to bid them farewell as it was elven tradition for the bride and groom to leave before the guest.

With the servants departed I locked the door to our new suit behind us. Nuala sat at the edge of the bed looking frightened.

"We should change our clothes." I said still standing by the door. Nuala remained still.

"Nuala?" Silence. I could do nothing but sigh as I placed my crown safely away.

I shrugged my boots off and began to untie my red sash feeling the sensation of the warm wine run through my body when I caught Nuala flinch in the corner of my eye. Removing my sword and spear I called out to her

"From this day on I am no longer your brother." I never felt as if I were her kin. She looked distressed "I am neither your king." I never felt superior to her. She turned to me with a questionable look in her eyes I wanted something more with Nuala and I wanted her to relish and be happy in my company.

" I am your spear." She was all I wanted to protect. She looked at me as if the wine had gotten to me.

I walked over to her holding my spear admiring the beautiful intricate designs from the handle to the tip, the way the light reflected off the pure silver. Its magic allowed it to never go dull. It was her that request the forgers to create this masterpiece, just for me.

"You had this marvelous spear forged to protect me. To fight with me and more than once has it saved our lives."

I sat down beside her, she was more relaxed as she listened with honest interest.

" Like this spear, I want, and will, protect you." She remained silent when gently she whispered

"I never thought you would go to war." her fingers tracing the heart like design on the tip of the spear " I never wanted you to go." she whispered so quietly I had almost not heard her.

I gently brushed my hand through her silk like hair, cupping her cheek only for a moment and then I leaned in.

"Why?" the word escaping from her lips. I had done everything for her, my whole life was hers and yet I could sense she was perplexed. I couldn't help but chuckling as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her.

Facing her I softly whispered against her lips before pressing them together " Because I love you."It felt endless until she began to kiss me back placing her hands on my chest, my hand began to run up her back until they were entangled in her hair. Uncertain of what to do I took control deepening our kiss we tumbled over and I pulled her underneath me. "Nuala. . ." I whispered, I could feel the heat growing inside both of us and yet she was still unsure of what to do or what she wanted to do, I carefully took advantage of that unwrapping her from her gown until she was bare beneath me, whimpering. She was more beautiful then I had imagined. In my eagerness I had left her only for a moment to remove my vest and tunic but I was too excited as I only unzipped my trousers, closing the canopy around us.

The heat scattered through us, our exposed skin became sensitive to each others touch. She wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my arms, shoulders, back. I traced kisses along her neck while my hand snaked between her legs.

"Nuada. . .I don't know if I c- ." A gasp escaped and her hips automatically pressed into my hand as I fondled the tender flesh. I could feel the excitement build up in her. It became to much for her and she began to moan crying out my name. I felt the delicate flesh between her legs begin to swell and her own heat began to resonate in me. My breath becoming heavy she opened her eyes searching and our lips met again. I felt how far on the edge she was and pulled out. I spread her legs settling myself in between. Nuala panicked understanding my attention. "Nuada, please. Stop" she begged with tears in her eyes. The heat left me as I saw how terrified Nuala looked but something inside urged me to continue. Something I couldn't control "Please, Nuala don't ask me to do such a thing." I whispered "Its too painful." Nuala let out a gasp, squeezing as I entered her in a less then gentle thrust. I could feel the pain, almost as if we were impaled by a small dagger but it faded quickly as a fire began to rush through our veins. I had dreamt of this moment for centuries to feel this inferno burn us together in which no pain could match.

"Relax" I growled, but she only cried more. I felt ashamed but the animal inside me could no longer hold back and I thrusted harder and faster biting her ears, neck, and rose tipped nipples, forcing the guilt ridden from my mind. Nuala's nails dug into my shoulders breaking both our skins, I licked the blood away as she continued to sob her resistant slowly fading and soon she opened up responding to my touch. I felt relentless as I continued harder, her hands clawing desperately at the sheets on either side of her. The warm walls of her body tightening around me pleading for me not to leave as I pulled out and then pushed back in causing her to tremble all over again in a relentless cycle. The tension between us was soon too much and we exploded in a indescribable sensation, sending us both over the edge. I hovered over her attempting to regain my breath. I wanted more. I was still panting when I heard Nuala begin to whimper. Tears fell and tenderly I leaned over her kissing her deeply as I began to move again. Though I knew she couldn't forgive me for everything I had done to her over the centuries I selfishly prayed that everything could be forgotten and that morning would never come again. I thrusted in again causing her to cry out in pleasure.

xXx Nuala xXx

The hour between night and day I awoke to the pain of my sore thighs, back and legs yet I felt strangely warm and satisfied. Easing out of Nuada's embrace I sat up examining my arms as they were covered in bruises, feeling the bite marks along my neck. Nuada had wrapped himself around my waist the same bruises on his body. Peering down at him, his expression was tranquil, I couldn't help shake this desire to hate him. Over the many years I have tried to hate him but as much pain as he had brought upon me I couldn't. The very action would be the same as despising my own soul. I thought about the days of when we were younger and happier. Nuada was a much gentler soul and we both relied on each other to take care of the other.

I wanted to forget everything more than anything, but here I found myself caring for him once again as I took the covers tangled at the end of the bed tucking him back in. Sleep had left me and all I wanted was my books. I reached over to my side table when I found they weren't there. It was then that I remembered I was in a completely different room. The suit itself seem to be a house all on its own. Through the canopy I could see the decorated walls, lavished furniture and the open balcony. I was ready to explore when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. His touch was intimate but as I turned down to gaze into his eyes I saw the same fear I felt in myself linger in him.

He sat up to face me

"Are you all right?"

"Im fine" I whispered, my throat was sore and I blushed at the reason. He knew I was but I suppose he needed the reassurance, afraid, that if he held me again I would break apart like delicate sea glass. Neither of us spoke in the dark and the silence only made it more uncomfortable for us. I was even more red at the thought of being over exposed, quickly I covered myself.

"I wont do it again." He said noticing my actions, leaving him feeling ashamed "I know you don't love me, the way I love. You probably hate me, but maybe one day you could, but until then I wont touch you."

There were rare times when our soul truly connected as one being more deeply than any physical way possible. It relied on pure intentions, and trust. I believed his words as he confessed them and suddenly I felt no longer scared.

Over the years I felt the need to protect myself afraid to be consumed by a ravenous beast that only I could satisfy. Thats when I realized I was protecting myself from something that I had created leaving Nuada alone. I may not love him the same way Im not sure if it was even love I felt just now but I knew the fear was gone.

"Nuada" I whispered my hand cupping his cheek. I did the only thing I knew I could do and with that we kissed. My eyes remained closed but I could feel Nuada's face in shock. Eyes wide, heart racing. The shock settling in he gently embraced me and I stumbled on top of him and was dragged back underneath. A wave of relief washed over me as I finally gave up no longer afraid to fall. The remaining embers of the night had been reignited and for the rest of the day I lost track of how many times Nuada made me cry out in pleasure.

The next few days we spent together horse back riding, lake swimming, and picnicking.

During those moments Nuada wasn't shy of taking me in the tall grass, under the cool waves of the shore line or behind the arching branches of the weeping willows. We both would climax gasping for air, Nuada would rest himself in the cradle of my neck whispering in between kisses "Only you matter."

and I would find myself smiling, returning the expression of love.

Gaelic dictionary

 _sagart_ \- priest


	3. Conceived Throes

Ch. 3 Conceived Throes

XxX Nuada XxX

 **Several months later . . .**

Life felt blissful but I could still sense the ache in Nuala's heart. After we were married I had many gardens planted for her with fountains and bowers built. Dresses sewn in her favorite colors, and the library filled with many books. I often found her there and from the door, for the longest time I would listen to her as she read aloud.

She gave me so much I didn't deserve.

xXx Nuala xXx

All day the sky was heavy and grey, the clouds rumbling in the distance, and all the while the nurse continued to poke and probe me. She spoke, but I heard nothing, her words had faded hours ago when she first started. I just watched from the window as the storm drew in.

My attention was brought back as the nurse then began to shout out with joy, hugging and kissing my cheek. The servants were brought in as they were informed of the news. I was left in a haze from the announcement as I was continuously swarmed by laughter and smiles.

Just as quickly as they all had come, the room was silent again, my personal servant helping me with my wardrobe and preparing me for bed. I felt like a rose who's petals had been plucked as my servant peeled back the layers of my crimson dress, fitting me into a simple white bedgown. She was more gentle with me tonight as she neatly tucked me into the sheets. I settled in quite comfortably. "The Prince should be back soon." She said starting the fire. "Won't he be ecstatic!" she turned to me her smile still growing. I returned her smile softly.

"Yes. . ." I whispered still in disbelief.

In the dark I lay in bed hypnotized by the flames watching them as they frolicked in the grate. Out in the hall I could hear as Nuada approached, the sound of his boots suddenly stopped. The happy muffles exchanged to him by the nurse, and then the silent hush. I listened as the door creaked open and gently *clicked* shut. His heavy foot step's coming closer. The rustling of sheet's, his warm arms then wrapping around my waist tying himself to me. The pitter patter of the rain, the rumbling of thunder Nuada held on tight reaching down to try, and feel the place where we were joined, searching. I closed my eyes and felt the beat of my own heart. I felt as each rhythm touch every part of my body and I wondered if our child could feel it as well. Nuada's lips followed the crook of my neck pressing a kiss now and again, whispering my name. "Nuala." His voice echoed in my ear. Through the storm and late into the night, he held me and nothing more. Long after the sun had rose we both held onto one another, both eagerly searching for the second heart beat I carried.

XxX Nuada XxX

 **Present date . . .**

It was the early morning and the sun had barely reached the horizon as I made my way through the bed chamber to the sunken tub out on the wide open terrace. Stripping myself I allowed my body to sink into the prepared bath, the scented water and oil mixed with the rich smell of the damp earth carried in by the winds from across the mountains. Through the morning mist the view ran for miles over the Emerald Isle; its grandeur was endless. The air was brisk as autumn made its way upon us. The deep blue sky was a shade I envisioned wrapping Nuala in. The clouds scattered across the atmosphere as the pleasant songs of birds filled the room faintly alarming the world of the new day that awaits. The tree's dressed their leaves in copper and scarlet hues, preparing for the dance with the breeze.

The heat of the bath encouraged sleep to return to me nearly letting myself drift off in the warm water, but when hearing Nuala moan in her sleep from the bed I took that as an invitation to return. As the sun made its way over the hill tops I ran a towel through my damp hair admiring how the light enhanced the beauty of the main bedchamber. The walls were hung with rich colorful tapestries, the floors were dressed with the finest beast skins. The room itself was filled with treasures that man would have killed to obtain for their worth. None though were as valuable as the treasure in the center of the room. Abandoning my towel I made my way towards the large bed in the center of the room. A milk colored canopy covered the bed like the walls of the city protecting the wealth inside. Gently parting them I gazed at the lovely view before me. The beddings were crimson embroidered with gold, the color that stood for the elves but the silk sheets underneath were a deep, rich shade of violet. The color of royalty. I smiled at the naked figure entangled in the fabric passed out from the lovemaking of the night before. Nuala slept deeply and peacefully her hands unconsciously protected her ever growing stomach. A child due any day.

I smiled as the view looked so enticing, I was ready to take her again when a knock from the door brought my attention back.

"Yes." I said a bit to loud, hoping I didn't wake Nuala.

"Your highness the guards in training are ready for you." The soldier called from the door.

" Very well" I said irritated. I listened as he departed bringing my attention back to a resting Nuala. I leaned over, taking in her scent, a mixture of sweet peas and roses, letting it fill my lungs. I couldn't resist kissing the soft warm skin of her shoulder as I gently whispered,

" I love you."

Training in the garden was the same as any other day. I taught the young recruits that concentration was key to strength and endurance but concentration had left me as my mind kept wondering back too Nuala. I felt more tension in my posture, unusual, but I shook it off. It was something I learned to grow accustom too after Nuala conceived. I dueled in hand to hand combat with the young soldiers easily defeating one after the other. I lashed out at the current young soldier ready to finish him off when suddenly a pain shot through me. The pain was so sudden I was caught off guard, stopping, allowing the young soldier to land a blow to my chest knocking me on my back. The others were shocked. Some of them even began to cheer and applaud amazed at what they just witnessed, but soon their cheers turn into muffled whisper's of concern, knowing something was wrong when I couldn't get up.

"Your highness?!" the head guard shouted making his way through the young men to me. I dragged myself to my knees, my arm supporting my abdomen, the pain growing.

"Take me to Nuala."

"Nuada!" Nuala cried as she laid sprawled out on the bed, her hand reaching out for me. Dozen of nurses and servants surrounding her, my men dragged me to the bed helping me settle myself behind her. The room grew uncomfortably hot as more concerned individuals came in. Nuala held onto my hand, crying. Everyone fussed over the state we were both in, dabbing the sweat off our brows. Trying to comfort Nuala, but it just left me aggravated.

"Leave."

"Sire, please"

"This is ours to do. Alone!"

"But your highness. . ." the nurse hesitated

"Leave!" Frightened everyone rushed out.

"Nuada…" she whimpered, sweat rolling down both our faces. Tears stained her cheeks, while they threatened mine. "It hurts…"

"I know. Breath with me, Nuala. Were almost there, I promise. It'll be over soon." I panted. Nuala nodded, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. She leaned back against my chest as I helped pull her legs farther apart. Reaching down I felt the child's head crowning through its narrow restriction.

Nuala choked on a cry. "Together." I whispered as we set our determination on the child, pushing with all the strength we possessed as one. Nuala's face was twisted in pain. With her hands in mine she used all our remaining spirit letting out a cry. The passing pain was immense, but I remained silent biting my own tongue. Nuala collapsed back into my arms as our discomforted finally ended, gasping for breath.

It seemed a century of silence filled all of Bethmore when suddenly the sound of new life was heard through out the halls. Our hearts stopped. Sprawled out on the stained blankets the baby squirmed and cried trying to feel its way around in its new world.

Nuala gathered the infant in her arms. Crying as she held the fragile creature.

"Well? Is it alright?"

She looked at me. "He's perfect."

" _He?_ " She nodded with tears in her eyes.

A son.

Just then the servants came rushing back in, but we didn't even acknowledge them as together Nuala and I were in a whole other world where nothing existed but him. Even after the baby was cleaned Nuala continued to cry and everyone knew it was with joy. The servants understood. Bowing they smiled and left. I had fought many battles through out the ages. Fearless I was and strong and yet this tiny fragile creature, that I created with the love of my life, has brought me to my knees.

Gently I held my family in my arms knowing now I could never let go. Untangling my hands from her waist I brush the long silver hair from her sweat drenched neck. She turned to me smiling.

"What shall we call him?" I asked. She took a moment, her fingers brushing through his soft hair before turning back to me.

"Nolan."

 _Son of the Great one_

"Nuala -"

" I forgive you Nuada. I forgive you." She watched as I broke down like a motherless child. The name was great and honorable. I didn't deserve to have a son with such a proud name.

Lightly her lips met with mine and we both accepted it with joy and love in our hearts. So tender and warm, her lips fit perfectly over mine. Locking together I brought her closer for a deeper embrace. We continued until the bundle she held began to struggle gently letting out little cries for our attention. We pulled away both smiling down upon him.

When Nuala fell asleep I spent the night cradling Nolan, watching him as he settled comfortably in my arms. This child was the healing of one soul torn into two since the beginning of time. A link between two. Born for her and she for me. Together Nuala and I were meant to create one soul to lead our people into a greater future then I could had ever done.

Our bond . . . that will never be broken.


	4. Unceasing

Ch 4 Unceasing

 **The first months of Spring**

The early morning air whipped along the trimmed hedges shaking the lovely diamond webs stamped on the brushes. Young but tall oaks lined the path through the garden that led to the central pond.

Around the water's edges were hundreds of flowers scattered through out the grass. Though winter was still present the flowers beds were ablaze with color and life. The small vibrant roses welcomed us with their enchanting scent. Tulips, the color of fire, reflected the light of the sun causing the petals to illuminate. The violets, though small, gathered in massive numbers bringing a calming blaze with their dark blue hues.

With the help of spring, nature welcomed us as our first time out as a family.

"He will be a great warrior." I said as I held Nolan. Eager and proud to be preparing his future. "I will train him myself."

"He will not be fighting too soon, I hope." Nuala nervously examined, her arm wrapped around mine,

"The sooner the better."

Nuala's heart ached and I felt her slightly tug my tunic as she stopped.

"Do you not remember?" I asked looking at her. She held a questionable look.

" I began my training as soon as I could walk."

She smiled

" and you were a master at the age of eight." I smiled as well at the memory of my achievements, which she still held strongly inside her as though they happened yesterday. My teacher, no longer apart of this world, trained me relentlessly day and night. He didn't just teach me to fight to become stronger, but to persevere and continuously acquire knowledge. To read my enemy and see his end before my sword left its sheath.

" You could have led our army's at fifteen."

Though it is true that I had the strength to lead I did not have the heart. My heart was weak therefore making my very being weak. It was held down by her chains making it impossible for me to ever leave her side. Everything I had done, I did it for her. She peered up at me her eyes like liquid gold shined and I had willingly drowned in them. Her hand reached through my hair, her fingers entangling themselves with each strands, she came to rest on my cheek pulling me down, brushing her lips against mine gently at first and then deeper.

She was scared. With those memories came the pain of the past like a dagger sharp and swift I sensed it was the variability of Nolan's future. Though peace had finally come to our world it had only come through a rapid hand. Whose to say that another's hand wont be raised again?

. . . .

That was the reason for my existence. To protect against the dark unseen authorities of the world. Our kiss grew deeper and I opened my heart to her, feeling the warmth and the assurance I had Her own heart was a master forgery where she captured mine and molded it into the perfect making.

I made sure not to crush the bundle in my arms, but Nolan still began to wail and cry for his mother. She smiled, fearing I may drop him we sat together on the garden's bench, its legs crawling with morning glories, gently I gave her the bundle as she began to sing to him.

 _Hush, child_

 _The darkness will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep_

 _Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

 _And carry you down into sleep._

As I nestled into her hair taking in the sweet scent that was only her's, I closed my eyes and listen to her sing. Each note rising and falling I could have fallen asleep to her voice just as Nolan was, when a servant came stopping the lyrical lullaby.

"Your highness-" My eyes remained closed

"The _sagart_ has gathered everything for tonight. It's time to get ready."

To my dismay Nuada and I bathed separately, we had too as the servants scurried too and fro from place to place tossing about wash clothes and soap. Stepping out it seemed as the servants never missed a step as they attached a silk ribbon here and a leather belt there, and so on. Tonight was important for all three of us. What felt like seconds was hours of planning, checking, and perfection in detail down to the last crystal goblet. When I was finally dressed, a warm ivory tunic with pattern's of autumn leaves tracing down the shoulders sewn in a red stitch. Small opals placed as buttons along the front reflecting natures splendor. Colors changing with each step I took. I left the apartment, eagerly awaited Nuala and Nolan. It felt like my wedding again, my heart racing but less fear as the uncertainty was now gone. The door creaked open across from where I stood. Nuala stepped out holding Nolan and was dressed in ivory silk with yards of billowing skirts, delicate little pearls from far off sea's decorated the bodice, a ribbon tied around her waist, the color of persimmon fruit, held all of it together.

Nolan was dressed in a similar gown yet far more simple, a length of lace pooled over Nuala's arm's as she held him.

"Shall we?" I smiled

"Young Nolan, Son of Nuada, you came to us as a future leader, and with that title we give you the blessing of the _daoine_!" I watched as Nolan struggled in his mother's arms. "With this blessing we now recognize you as our prince and future sovereign. When the time comes may you aim to full fill what those who have come before you have achieved! For your people and all the world!" And with the ceremonial knife Nolan received his first _gearrtha_. The marking of the elves, a way of acceptance for our people. It was hard for us to watch as Nolan cried in protest and in pain, the knife slicing from cheek to cheek A perfect golden line of blood trickled down his face. The priest set the knife aside and then was given a glistening bottle glowing with silver light. The water _éadrom_. The sacred water could only be found at the edge of the emerald isle during the winter moon. The humans knew it as the fountain of youth. Legend has it that the very first elf was wounded when he found the sacred water. Dying he crawled into the pool and in an instant his wounds from battle were healed, when he drank the water he was given an extended life. The water still flowing inside him was passed on into the blood of his children and his children's children giving all elf's sacred life. Gently the water of _éadrom_ was poured over Nolan's face washing away the blood, leaving in its place a perfectly healed scar. The priest then placed a golden chain around Nolan's neck. Hanging from the chain the royal family symbol of the sacred tree etched on a small pendent. Where the branches extended and budded leaves were, were studded by small diamonds. This was an acting crown the very same one I wore, and would be Nolan's until he was strong enough to support one on his own head. A young nurse maid then stepped in taking Nolan from Nuada. With her hand now in mine we both stood before the _sagart_. He then dressed each of us in a livery collar. Nuala's livery had more than a dozen gold flower pendent's each centered with a sparkling ruby. Between each flower a small chain was beaded with gleaming pearls. _Glinn_. My collar reflected her's yet instead of pearls the flowers were linked with solid chains and in the very center of mine alone was a pendent of golden stag antlers. _Urram_. A small blessing was said crowning us King and Queen. The army's crown was then placed on my head this time to represent a new reign.

With Nolan crowned as prince he was returned to Nuala and my queen gently held him in her arm's as I turned now to face my people.

"I am King Nuada. Sivelance! Leader of the Golden Army! Is there anyone who disputes my right?"

Silence remained in the great hall, as no one dared to challenge my words.

The End

Gaelic dictionary

 _daoine -_ people

 _gearrtha -_ cut

 _éadrom -_ light

 _ri -_ King

 _banrion -_ Queen

 _Urram -_ Honor (masc.)

Glinn - Graceful

After finishing this story at the beginning of 2016 I noticed a few flaws so I just decided to redo the story, editing mostly. If you enjoyed this story, please, Please, PLEASE leave a comment. Your words ARE inspiring to me and nothing warms my heart more. If you REALLY enjoyed this story I will soon be releasing a new Nuada x Nuala fanfic called "Memories of Faded Days" it is much longer than this one so each chapter will take time but the prologue (which is short) will be updated soon. Thank you again!

\- KRK


End file.
